


糖果《落日失眠症》停车场二

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 开了第二个停车场！不然全堆在第一个停车场看起来乱糟糟的（我编辑的时候）每辆车都不一样，请自行避雷~
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	糖果《落日失眠症》停车场二

**Author's Note:**

> 开了第二个停车场！  
> 不然全堆在第一个停车场看起来乱糟糟的（我编辑的时候）  
> 每辆车都不一样，请自行避雷~

【第四十一章】

相互的撩拨试探只是开胃小菜。

田柾国双膝分开，分别跪在了闵玧其腰侧，他拧着手腕握住了那一根，摇摇晃晃试探性地靠近。  
“真的不要我带套？”闵玧其伸手拨了拨对方挡在眼睛前的头发，“套子很薄，不会影响什么的。”  
“不要。”田柾国十分坚持，“啊，我怎么找不到地方啊？”

闵玧其指尖往上推了推，“就在这里啊，你瞧，手指——”  
“啊。”田柾国轻叫一声，“夹住了。”  
“手指都夹住了，鸡|巴还夹不住吗？”闵玧其抽开手指，“要不要我给你加油？”  
田柾国不理他，艰难地挺着腰往下坐，“好滑啊。”  
“嗯，你的水。”闵玧其等不下去，伸手包住了对方那只发抖的右手，“乖，就在这里，它在等你，等着......操你呢。”

那穴道一下被撑满了。  
田柾国红着脸一言不发，下意识地往前，双手一起扶住了沙发的边缘。他怀疑沙发前这块柔软的地毯是有预谋的，根本就是为了方便做点什么。  
“宝宝。”闵玧其叫他，“夹住了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国下意识地收缩了几次，“哥哥......”  
“怎么？”  
“很大。”田柾国说完就不动了，“我有点怕。”

闵玧其心里的魔鬼又跳了出来，“怕什么？”  
田柾国抿着嘴摇头。  
“自己动一动。”闵玧其催他，然后找到手机重新换了幕布上播放的无脑连续剧——是的，自从那次田柾国提到腿交他就一直记在心里，虽然还没有机会实践却是找到了学习资料——那片子有一个多小时，前戏足够长也足够温柔，关键是中间有好几分钟的腿交画面。

田柾国背对着幕布，根本不知道发生了什么。  
他并了并腿，闵玧其的阴茎便被挤出去了一些。这感觉让他不太满足，于是他轻轻地晃了晃屁股，“哥哥啊......哥哥你真的......”  
闵玧其掐他的腰，“把话说完。”  
“我喜欢你。”田柾国说的没头没脑。上一次做是什么时候呢？他有点想不起来了。所以现在的过分敏感也是有道理的吧？不然他怎么会在一开始就已经爽到想要被对方插透了呢？

“我也喜欢你。”  
喜欢是一定要回应的，尤其是在这样的时刻。  
闵玧其抱着田柾国连续顶了好几下，气息有些不稳，“宝宝舒服吗？现在是不是比骑手指更舒服？”  
“舒服的。”田柾国干脆缠上闵玧其，像一只八爪章鱼，他死死咬着那一根，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊吐不出完整的话来。

对方柔软的身体是已经操开了。  
那窄小拥挤的通道严重拥堵，乱七八糟的液体全被堵在里面没办法逃。

田柾国也是乱七八糟的，脸上的表情分明是被操到失了神。  
他难受地在闵玧其背上抓了抓，“哥哥。”  
“叫哥哥干嘛？”闵玧其扭了扭田柾国臀瓣上丰满的肉，“哥哥忙着呢。”  
“肚子好涨。”田柾国哼哼着，“难受。”  
“真的难受？”  
“真的难受。”

闵玧其不信，“那不操就好了。”  
“要操的。”田柾国舌尖在他脖子上舔来舔去，“我就是......我就是......”  
“就是什么？”闵玧其耐心地追问。  
“就是随便说说。”田柾国这次拍了闵玧其的背，“哥哥，你在放什么啊？”他后知后觉从音响中听到了不一样的声音，心里已经有了答案却还是要向闵玧其求证。

“你自己看看不就知道了吗？”闵玧其亲亲他的耳朵，抬起他已经湿漉漉的屁股，暂时抽出了自己那根。  
田柾国被操纵，又是自发自愿地转了过去。前面是一个圆柱形的沙发矮凳，他倚在上面，抬眼看着幕布——屏幕上的人影交缠，镜头特写就是在双腿间来来回回的龟头。  
“啊，正好。”闵玧其起身压过去，从后面顺利插进了软烂的穴口，“宝宝不是要腿交吗？先学着点。”  
“不是......”田柾国移不开视线，嘴上却不承认，“我不是要这个。”  
闵玧其手绕到前面捏住了田柾国的乳尖，“那要这个吗？嗯？”

也不是要这个。  
田柾国推着矮凳往前一些，还没重新适应新的重心在哪里，乳头就被闵玧其用力捏了一下。然后是脚腕，闵玧其把他拖回去，毫不留情地闯入了最深处。  
刺激和痛觉交替麻痹了神经。  
田柾国脸上挂着几颗眼泪，屁股贴着闵玧其的下体，严丝合缝，配合完美。快感就像没有尽头，可急躁的欲望需要解决。他终于忍不住求饶，“哥哥，我想尿尿。”

开口说出这句话太难了。  
田柾国根本不敢碰自己的小腹，他怕一碰就会真的狼狈不堪地在客厅里失禁。  
“哥哥也想啊。”闵玧其快把田柾国脖子后面那块皮肤舔破了，“哥哥还想尿在你里面，你说好不好？”  
田柾国摇头，“我是真的......”  
“小骗子。”闵玧其掰开他的屁股，“你就是真的欠操。”

闵玧其扬手在田柾国的屁股上拍了几下，“你要是个女孩子，现在宫口都要被我操开了吧？”  
田柾国根本听不到闵玧其在说什么，他的神经崩成一根细细的线，游离在理智和放弃理智的边缘，来回弹跳。  
“我越说你夹的越紧是吗？”闵玧其红了眼，下手的力气也没压着，直接在田柾国的屁股上留下了深深浅浅的掌印。

田柾国还以为快要得到解脱——  
那东西滑了出来，于是乱糟糟的液体顺着大腿往下流。  
可下一秒他再次被肉刃切开，闵玧其把他推倒，抓着他的腿往上拉，然后咬上了已经被玩到肿起来的乳头。

那根线断了。

大脑本能地想要抹去那一段回忆。  
田柾国跌在地毯上，身体旁边都是湿湿的。  
阴茎在硬起来的状况下很难分身去做另一件事，但他竟然真的被闵玧其狂暴的性爱激出了尿意，甚至滴到了对方身上。

“宝宝不哭。”闵玧其手忙脚乱抓了纸巾给田柾国擦脸，“我抱你去尿好不好？”  
田柾国委屈的要死，“尿、尿不出来了。”  
“我给宝宝嘘嘘。”闵玧其抵着田柾国的额头哄，“我错了，我不知道你是真的——好好好。”他转脸躲开田柾国伸过来捂嘴的手，“我不说了。”

-


End file.
